Payback
by Musical spoons
Summary: Addendum to "Rainy Night Lust". Fakir really is trying to keep the friendship platonic, after their study session gets a bit heated. But Ahiru really doesn't want to, and takes her "Payback" game to a new level. FxA Mature.


I don't own Princess Tutu. big surprise there.

Author's notes: 1) _I _am not responsible for your loss of innocence, Fakir is. But Ahiru instigates, so its partially her fault too.

2) HOLY CRAP THIS IS **RATED "M" FOR MATURE**!!!!! If you don't understand the "M", then Fakir might be available for some after school practice.

3) This story is a continuation from a previous chapter. Read "_Rainy Night Lust",_ before reading this.

4) WARNING!!!!!!!!!

CONTAINS BORDERLINE-MESSED-UP ADULT MATERIAL. You totally better be over 18 if you are reading this.

And this is not just just ANY adult material. its got **_FAKIR'S KINKY SEX GAME. I'm so not kidding._** If you are not interested in a really bizarre sex game or oral, then don't read this!

5) at one point, this picture is depicted in the story: http://img .photobucket .com/albums/v714/Serika/KrisGiftFakiruHawtnessNightVer .png (take out the spaces before each ".")

XD (Yay Manda!)

ENJOY!!

* * *

_She turned in his grip, still giggling, to find his eyes staring deep into her own, his chuckle dying away to a contemplative silence. Ahiru stared at Fakir's lips. He noticed her glance, and smiled slightly._

_Now they were thinking on similar terms._

Ahiru blushed scarlet, and stood facing Fakir. "Um, Fakir? I know we agreed not to do THAT activity again, but.."

"No. Absolutely not," Fakir said firmly. He kicked himself mentally. _"What the hell am I doing?? I lost control once, no twice. I cannot lose it again! Granted, she initiated our second... no, NO, NO! THIS IS NOT WHAT FRIENDS do!"_

Ahiru, still blushing, stared at him for what seemed like 3 hours, then hesitantly reached up and linked arms around his neck. She froze for a second, embarrassed by her forwardness, then relaxed and dropped her head onto to his shoulder. "Fakir. I can't think of anything else to do to pass the time!" _"And I could never ever ever ever TELL you this, but I wouldn't mind if we, er, did that special activity, that intimate Pas De Deux again... "_

Fakir pushed Ahiru roughly away from his body, and made himself walk over to the far side of the room. Good. Now there was a table between them. "Ahiru, we can't. I can't!" He shook his head and mumbled, "I've never forgiven myself for that first time."

"But- but I..." Ahiru stammered, took a deep breath, then blurted out, "I-wanted-to-do-it-too!" Ahiru was flustered and confused by his selective memory and powerful self-loathing. _"I really enjoyed our first time together, even if he was a bit unsure. I certainly didn't know what to do! I know I hesitated in the beginning, but I thought I, er, demonstrated my mutual feelings to him! Why does Fakir always think it's his fault?"_

Ahiru took another breath, and tried again. "Fakir, I wanted us to..." She hesitated, not sure what to define her desire as. "I wanted us to kiss-and-do-more too, the first time! Didn't I prove that to you the following week IN THE DANCE STUDIO, or have you forgotten already?"

Fakir grimaced, but the memories which had successfully shut away during the duration of the evening filtered through his rigid mental stance. Those memories danced tantalizingly in his mind. _To once again taste the flavor of her neck, run his fingers down her trembling sweat-slicked back, feel the weight of her leg against his shoulder, hear her gasp his name in ecstasy as it echoed around the practice room... To watch the tendons on her hands stand out from gripping the balance bar against his pounding, to dig his fingers into her hips as he lost himself in her..._

_Argh!_ Fakir squashed the memories firmly, turning away from Ahiru. THIS was why he wanted to practice at his house, rather than in the dance studio. _"Not to get more privacy," _he told himself, half lying. _"But to get away from any lingering memories of being alone with her, with our gasping breaths, and sweaty bodies.."_ Fakir shook his head to dispel the thoughts, and turned to face her again.

"No, Ahiru, we can't. We AGREED to be friends, after both times! Remember? I don't..."_"I don't want to test our friendship, again."_ He sunk back into his melancholy mood, self-hatred from his lack of control stamped across his face.

"Fakir."

Fakir halted his self-debasement, and looked bleary up at Ahiru as she slowly circled the table, coming to stand in front of him again.

Ahiru despaired as she came to Fakir. _"How did he get to be in such a bad mood? He was fine earlier!" _Ahiru frowned, and thought back to other encounters when he was in similar spirits with her present._ "The only thing that would get him to smile again is... either if he is given an opportunity to make fun of me, or if I distract him another way." _Ahiru's breath hitched, as she thought of exactly what she wanted the distraction to be. The latter became her plan of action; he wasn't going to tease her _or_ drop her again that night. "_He won't want to kiss me right away (or do anything else) because of his dumb chivalry and bad mood. Plus, he'll probably be extra careful now to make sure that I don't pull off what I did in the dance studio. Hmm, but if I make it a game, then maybe he'd let his guard down!" _

"Fakir? Can we try a variation to my game? You know, the 'Payback' game?"

Fakir arched an eyebrow and nodded, eyes never leaving hers.

Ahiru motioned for Fakir to sit down on the chair. He opted instead to lean against the table. Ahiru stared at Fakir's impassive face and casual posture, blushing furiously as she slowly slipped one, then the other shoe off.

Fakir frowned. "How is this a variation on Payback?"

Ahiru smiled shyly, still beet red from her own forwardness. "Because you can only watch. No tickling is allowed, in this variation. You can't touch me at all." She hoped that he would catch her reference, and had a feeling that it would bother him to no end. _"Whatever. He deserves to be teased, after last week! Payback!"_ Her eyes grew round in anticipation as she unbuttoned her cuffs and rolled her sleeves up, watching Fakir's burning stare trail a path along the exposed skin of her arms.

Fakir was fully erect the moment Ahiru removed her second shoe. The idea of Ahiru taking off her own clothes drove him insane with desire, and he did his best to keep it from his face, but her expression told him that he was failing horribly. He wanted to shred the damned material blocking his view, so that she would never be able to tease him like this again. Of course she was mocking him now; during their last two encounters he had insisted on removing her clothes himself, and she was still probably bitter that he won that mini battle in the dance studio, especially after he used her own tights to tie her to the balance bar... His mind slipped back to the present. The very act of her innocently rolling her sleeves up completely blew away any sort of chivalrous restraint left in Fakir's mind. He later thought how ironic the situation was; the fact that Ahiru grinding with him on the table, tickling him, and haunting his memories did not destroy his obligation to 'friendship'. Yet, the innocuous action of her rolling up sleeves... exposing creamy skin that stretched taut under smoothly toned muscles.. would totally make him want her more than ever.

Ahiru was about to bend down and remove her socks when Fakir grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up. Ahiru squealed happily, (_"My plan worked!"_) and dug her fingers into his hair, kissing him. She pulled out his hair tie and wrapped her legs around his waist, unbuttoning his jacket and undershirt as he stumbled with her to his bedroom.

Once at the bedroom, Fakir dropped the still-blushing temptress onto the bed, and quickly stripped off his blue outer jacket. Ahiru jumped up to help Fakir remove his white shirt, but he pushed her back down and instead removed her socks, throwing them carelessly away. Ahiru wrapped her arms around his neck again, and Fakir grabbed her for another embrace, standing up again with her hips pressed suggestively against his straining front. She wrapped her legs around his waist but one of her legs slipped from the fabric of his pants, which 'forced' Fakir to grip her under her butt to keep her center pressed against his erection.

Fakir's tongue delved deep into Ahiru's mouth, reliving and creating glorious memories.

Ahiru tried to keep up with Fakir's passionate kissing, but like last two times, found it difficult to do anything more than just accept him. She eventually got the hang of sliding her tongue along his, and when she licked his bottom lip, Fakir made a sound deep in his throat and pivoted his body, lowering both of their bodies onto the bed with Ahiru conveniently under him.

He continued to maintain a strong grip on her butt, and pulled his face away from hers, as he slowly -and sensually- ground his erection into her center. Ahiru stared into Fakir's eyes, a tiny sound escaping from her lips. She tried to struggle against his hands cupped on her back, but he held on tightly, a small smile playing on his lips. Ahiru averted her eyes and turned her face, mumbling something incoherent that ended in an almost silent moan.

"What?" Fakir whispered darkly into her ear. When he got no response from Ahiru other than her wrapping her thighs around his hips, to try and speed things up, Fakir purposefully stopped moving. He grabbed her legs, and pried them off him. "None of that," he smirked, while Ahiru turned her face and stared guiltily at him with large eyes. "What did you say, earlier?"

"I said, could you please, um, speed up the tempo?" she asked imploringly.

Fakir laughed softly, and sat up, struggling to pull his pants and boxers off with one hand while keeping Ahiru's hands at bay. He still had his white shirt on, but no matter. He grabbed the waistband of her panties (under her skirt) and quickly slid them off, roughly pulling her legs upwards as he went. She squealed, and tried to cover herself with her hands. He kneeled up high on the bed, and yanked her legs upward, so that her knees were hooked on his shoulders. The only body parts of Ahiru that remained on her bed was her head, and shoulders. She was forced to keep her arms on the bed too, to maintain balance; the rest of her body angled upward to Fakir, which caused her skirt to bunch around her stomach. Fakir had, in his opinion, quite a nice view.

"Ahh, its too embarrassing," Ahiru whispered to Fakir, as he trailed fingers down her thighs, towards her apex.

"What's embarrassing?" Fakir murmured, as he slowly slid a finger down her already-wet center. "Are you embarrassed by how beautiful you are, from this angle?"

Ahiru frowned, blushing furiously, and struggled to rally an argumentative response in her lust-driven brain. "Well, you always tell me what a moron I am, a-and I know how plain-looking I am, Fakir, so stop trying to make up silly commen-ahhh, Fakir-that-feels-really, -no-Fakir-please-don't-stop-, wait-stop-ahh-Fakir-please-I-don't-know-if-I-ahh-ahhhh!"

Fakir congratulated himself for thinking of an effective way to silence Ahiru in their current position. He found the spot right above her core, the one that gave her pleasure, and slowly manipulated it with his fingertips. After she gave up her rant, he moved his hand away, much to her disdain.

Ahiru squeezed her legs, but quickly let go; she didn't want to choke him. Well, she did, for a variety of reasons -including teasing her now!- but she'd wait and see what he was going to do. She couldn't help her curiosity, but the position intrigued her.

"Now, Ahiru," Fakir teased lightly, fingertips gently brushing around her center, slipping over her clothes to play with her belly, "I want try a variation of this Payback game, too. Shall we begin?"

Ahiru's heart rate began to increase at his voice's sensuality, and she gazed nervously into his laughing eyes. _"What is he going to do??"_ Ahiru nodded as best as she could.

Fakir traced a finger back to her center. "Now, you know how much I enjoy writing, Ahiru... Let's make this a writing game. Is that okay?"

Ahiru, still not understanding where this was going, again gave her consent.

Fakir used one hand to keep one thigh slightly apart, and slowly dipped the pointer finger of his writing hand towards her center. "Ahiru, it's simple enough. If you win 10 points, then I will," he hesitated, thinking of what she would enjoy. "I will let you... 'be in charge' ".

Ahiru frowned. "What?"

Fakir thought back to earlier in the evening, when she sat on top of him and gleefully ground herself into him, proclaiming herself to 'be in charge'. "I'll explain later, IF you win. If I win, then I get to try a new something on you," Fakir murmured sultrily. Ahiru, still wide-eyed, nodded.

"Now, for the rules of the game- Guess the letter that I'm tracing..." He slowly slid his finger around her center point, circling her as if tracing an "O".

"Ahh!" Ahiru gasped, arching her hips up.

"Wrong, Ahiru. That wasn't even a letter," Fakir chided. "Point for me. Try again."

Fakir's finger slid down her center, and dipped into her slightly, watching Ahiru as she struggled to keep herself from moaning aloud again.

Ahiru was determined to win this game, but this seemed hardly fair! Her eyes flew open, when he slowly entered her. "I", she gasped.

Fakir grinned roughly, slowly pulling his finger out. "Not bad." He was also determined to win, though. He traced a P, again circling her center with the loop of the letter.

"Mmmmm, q?" Ahiru hummed after a bit, trying to angle her body towards his meandering hand.

Fakir shook his head. "No, moron, it was a 'P', but I suppose you get half a point for guessing the mirror image."

Ahiru sighed in relief when his finger slid over her center, and stayed there for a delicious moment. "So, we're still even?"

Fakir raised an eyebrow. "No, we're not. I have 2 points, while you," he whispered huskily, sliding a finger into her, "have a bit of catching up to do."

Fakir withdrew his digit again, and lazily traced a 'Z'.

"K!" Ahiru announced confidently, which belied her legs now flexing on his shoulders, trying to draw him closer.

"Ahiru, we must have more after school tutoring sessions if you cannot even identify your letters. The letter 'K' has four straight strokes in it, but the letter I used had only three. What letter was that?"

"Umm, can you trace it again?"

"Sure, only you lose half a point."

"Noo! It's okay!" Ahiru bit her lip in helpless pleasure, trying to rack her mind for a letter with three strokes.. "T?" Ahiru asked hopefully.

"No. T has only two strokes, you moron, see?" Fakir demonstrated, first sliding his finger vertically down, then reaching up to cross the 'T', gently brushing her center, causing Ahiru to convulse.

Fakir continued his torture (er, ministrations) on an increasingly desperate Ahiru. "Ahiru, you know I just won my ten points," he notified her smugly after a short while.

Ahiru glared glassy eyed at him. "No fair! I demand a bonus round!"

Fakir blinked. "And why should I give you a bonus round?"

"Be-Because," she stammered while struggling to remain focused, "you stopped me in my new version of Payback, just earlier. So, I wasn't able to even complete my game. Plus, you broke the rules by touching me!" _("Not that I really minded...")_ "You should compensate me a BIT for that," she finished her sentence with an outraged tone, which mildly shocked Fakir.

_"She should've only been able to moan after that much pleasure, not think up plausible arguments!" _ Fakir chided himself on not performing well enough. He thought of a way to rectify that situation as well as pacify Ahiru.

"Okay, Ahiru. A bonus round. You get one chance to guess the WORD that I am tracing. I'll go slow; one letter at a time. If you do not get it, then I am champion. If you DO get it, then you get... five poi-"

"8.5 points!" Ahiru shot back. "No, nine points, so that I would win." Ahiru felt hopeless. She had to figure out a _word_?? It was hard enough keeping her mental awareness by guessing a single letter... "Fakir, you must give me nine points if I win, because its, its... it's hard!"

Fakir sighed, and conceded with a brisk nod.

Ahiru grinned sugary-sweetly at him, and was about to boast about her impending victory when he yanked on her legs, pulling her lower body into a more steep angle. She squealed, but fell silent upon feeling Fakir's warm breath on her lower regions.

"Ready?" he whispered darkly.

Ahiru almost died from embarrassment, of having Fakir so close to her center, and from anticipation of what he was going to 'write'... but how could he get his tracing finger there now, if he was gripping her thighs so roughly with both hands?

Fakir took a deep breath, trying to engrave this moment into his memory; his senses were on overload, and he was trying desperately to keep a tight grip on his own desires which had been slowly building and were now demanding to be set free. He decided on his word he would write on Ahiru- 'princess'. "_Fitting_,_"_ he thought satisfactorily to himself, _"writing her own title on her. Not that it's my real reason for selecting that word."_ The word 'princess' would be impossible for her to decipher due to sheer length, which secured his winning. (Oh, he had something quite appropriate planned for Ahiru, if.. no, WHEN he won.) Tracing this particular word would allow him to complete the last two letters as lavishly as he deemed, which was obviously good for granting some blissful pleasure to the losing Ahiru.

He kissed her gently, ignoring Ahiru's gasp and flexing legs, and stuck his tongue out, gently tracing a 'P'.

Ahiru's eyes shot open, and she tried to wiggle out from her very awkward position. "Fakir, you said you wouldn't do, do that again!" she wailed, but her argument was efficiently cut off as he traced an 'r', followed by an 'i', punctuating each letter with a kiss. He emphasized the dot on that last letter, and gripped her struggling legs tighter. 'n'. 'c'. 'e'. Ahiru was so close now, so close! Her breathing was erratic, and she was trying to wrap her legs around his head, trying to push her body off the bed with her hands, anything to move herself closer to Fakir. He grinned and lavishly traced one S, maliciously letting his tongue slowly slide around a _bit_ more than the letter called for.

"Fakir! Ahh, is that even a letter?? Ahh, oh, I think I'm, I think you should stop. WAIT don't stop!"

Fakir stifled a groan, and a severe urge to just drop her body onto the bed and thrust himself into her. He swallowed his impatience; he had one more letter to go.. but perhaps he should first finish up his first 'S'. He completed it with a flourish just as she demanded for him to stop. When he complied, she locked her legs around his head, and panted out a desperate plea to continue.

He grinned slightly, pulled her legs back a bit, and placed his tongue on her center which was throbbing in time with her rapid heart rate. Hmm, so that's the tempo of her dance; what would she do if he purposefully ignored the metronome-heartbeat, and created a second rhythm at half the time? He slowly slid his tongue in a languid curl for the top part of the "S", pulsing his tongue's pressure rhythmically, and Ahiru's breathing hitched. He held his breath with her, and swept his tongue downward to complete the S just as she keened out in a shuddering breath, her body convulsing oh-so-amazingly in his hands. She whispered his name over and over, and Fakir mentally patted himself on the back. Now THAT was a good performance.

He kissed and gently sucked her as she rode the aftershocks of her pleasure, then slowly backed himself up, laying a satiated and quiet Ahiru down on the bed. His dark green eyes never left her face, as he stretched out on the side of her, gently unbuttoning her shirt.

"What was the word that I traced, princess?" Fakir crooned silkily, confident that she would never get it.

Ahiru didn't answer, instead she hooked one leg onto his hip, and swung him off her. She climbed on top of him, and grinned at Fakir's bewildered expression from the pillow, then bent down to kiss him. She froze, and pulled back slightly, a perplexed question on her lips. He smiled slyly at her, and placed his still-moist pointer finger against her lips. "Shh. That's what you taste like, princess. Now, answer my question."

Ahiru licked her lips experimentally, made a peculiar face, then said, "I totally know the answer, but I don't want to say it yet. Can I just act it out?"

Fakir frowned, and was about to respond when Ahiru dropped down on top of him again, kissing him feverishly. She ground her center into his erection (which was covered by her skirt), and sat up to take her shirt and shift off. He grabbed her hands, and she swatted them away, managing taking off her top and undergarment by herself.

Fakir was amused by her aggressive response to his offered help. _"Did she truly know what he traced with his tongue? Maybe. She IS being quite assertive, and is acting like quite the princess..."_

He decided to allow her a moment to 'be in charge', if only to humor her, and because it looks like she won, anyhow. _"I'll halt her 'victory' gloating in a bit. THEN I'll 'introduce' her to my idea. Not sure if she'd be that compliant. I'd have to get a pair of her tights, on top of finding that prop... "_

Fakir's thoughts were drawn back to the present when he felt Ahiru try to put his straining erection into her center one-handed, while the other hand held her skirt up. She was struggling, partially because she still had not gotten the knack, but mostly because she was flustered to be grabbing him so intimately. She gripped him tightly when she missed again, and he winced. "Ow, don't do that Ahiru."

Ahiru yelped, appalled, and sat back quickly, letting go of him and watching his grimace of pain slowly relax.

"Silly; if you needed help, just ask." Fakir drew her hips back over his, and angled his erection into her.

Ahiru slowly slid himself downward, till he was fully inside her. She smiled softly at him, adjusting to the peculiar sensation that she was learning to get used to, but still slightly uncomfortable with. Fakir's hands were gripping her thighs tightly, making indents in her toned legs.

"Ahiru," he grated out. "This... feels..." he was lost for words, just basking in the absolute bliss his body was overpowered with. He took a second to compose himself _-"I must NOT climax before she does!"-_ and opened his eyes again.

She was still staring at his face, chewing her lower lip as if in contemplation. "Fakir? Um, so this time I am... leading?" She whispered hopefully.

"Only if you want to," Fakir answered back, thinking to himself, _"I would have no problem taking the lead of this dance again, Princess, but since you have won the game, I'll be fair. Your 'prize' has a time limit on it, though. You'll discover that soon enough."_

Ahiru placed her hands firmly onto his abs, and slowly lifted her body off his, till the tip of his penis was about to fall out. It did, and Fakir groaned aloud.

"Oh! Sorry!" Ahiru apologized, embarrassed. _"If I'm in the lead, then I should KNOW what to do, not mess stuff up!"_ She grabbed his erection again (this time gently), and tried to slide herself back on, but again struggled to do so. Fakir made a sound in the back of his throat. He inched his hands up to her waist, then swiftly pulled her off of him, and threw his own body on top.

"Your time is up, Ahiru," he growled into her ear. "Now, watch how a pro leads", he whispered as he thrust deeply into her.

Ahiru made a fist in the sleeve of his shirt, and used the other hand to cover the sounds emitting from her mouth. Looks like Fakir got impatient, not that she really cared. This was just like their first time together, only that time, their tempo was more... sporadic. They were getting the hang of working together. Practice, she thought, flustered.

Ahiru's eyes shot open when Fakir growled her name. "Look at me," he commanded. His mouth was slightly open, as he struggled to maintain a solid beat with his thrusting. This feat was made more difficult when Ahiru locked her legs around his hips, trying to pull him in closer. He was too close to climaxing, and she seemed to know it, because she began to play with his nipples. _"Damn it. Must.. not... lose it."_ He stopped moving within her, and bent his head next to hers. "Do you know how long I've been thinking about this moment?" Fakir gasped into her ear, trying to catch his breath and looking to stall Ahiru while he regained control.

Ahiru, upset that Fakir had stopped, started to blab, "Well, I had my ideas because you seem way too calm and collected. Because, remember how confused we both were the first time, and then the second time we almost got caught and you bruised my hips me because our rhythm was syncopated and you were trying to fix it, and my tights got stuck on the bar and how we couldn't get them off... But now, you act as if you actually PLANNED this meeting when it was my id-"

Fakir placed a firm hand over her mouth, and reconsidered his thoughts. _"Hn. I was about to admit that I had wanted you since the moment that you had pulled me from the tree. No, maybe earlier. But, knowing you, Ahiru, you would use that knowledge to get back at me after this one rainy night of lust."_

Instead of responding verbally, Fakir chose to nip her ear gently.

"Ow!" Ahiru yelled, pulling Fakir's hand away from her mouth, and gripping it. "Fakir, you never answered your question about how... long you've wanted..me." She floundered off, embarrassed by the directness of his statement, but went on doggedly. "Well, and, and now you're abusing me. Again! You've dropped me, you've teased me and pulled me into really really uncomfortable positions, teased me more, and now you're chompin-"

Fakir's lips clamped onto hers, and he commenced moving within her, slowly. _"Good, that shut her up."_ The small break had pulled him back from the brink of orgasm, and her jabbering only helped ease his overwhelming desire. He'd definitely have that prop ready to gag an over-talkative Ahiru, next time.

Ahiru wrenched her head away, and Fakir prepared to stop her verbal onslaught again, but she just moaned his name. Her breath was becoming shallower by the second, and she continued to hold one of his arms and one hand, arching his hips up to meet his thrusts. "Fakir-ah-ah-ah-ah," she yelled in time with his beats.

Fakir was instantly on the edge of orgasm again. He couldn't help it; couldn't hold it back. Hearing his name on her lips just drove him to the pinnacle, and this time there was no waiting for her.

"Ahiru," he groaned, and wrapped his arms around her petite body as he lost himself in oblivion.

When Fakir came to, Ahiru was blessedly silent. The only sound was the rain outside. She was gently stroking his back through his white shirt, moist from sweat.

Fakir realized then that she still had her skirt on, too, and frowned. He had to work on his patience; he totally forgot to undress (both himself and her) in his haste to get to business. Another thought came to mind, and he quickly rolled off of her, and sat up. "Ah, Ahiru... I'm sorry."

Ahiru, who was quite satisfied by the turn of events during the night, sat up when she heard the disdainful tone in Fakir's voice. "Wh-what? Did something happen? What are you sorry about?" She grew a bit fierce. "If you apologize for 'taking advantage of me', I'll have you remember that I wanted this to happen, AGAIN. And it was my own game that got us here-"

"I never made you... I never made you climax again," he said in a dead whisper, horrified at his lack of control. _"Damn it! I probably hurt her like last two times, too."_

She looked at him confusedly, then upon realizing what he meant, blushed furiously. "What??? You didn't have to!! I was totally enjoying myself! Your game..." She gulped, remembering exactly what he did to her, "it was exactly all I needed Fakir. Please stop beating yourself up. I'm happy, see?"

She grinned at him, then stifled a yawn. He sighed, grabbed the mussed blankets from the foot of the bed, and piled it on the top of the two of them, then removed their remaining clothes before pulling her in close.

Fakir laced his fingers through her hair lazily, and traced her hairline. "Ahiru, so now you can tell me: what was the answer to my Payback variation?"

"Ah, it was easy!! And.. romantic." She blushed. "You traced the word 'Love!'" she announced triumphantly, and snuggled closer.

Fakir's eyes widened as he registered the answer, and pulled his body away from her. "No I didn't! I wrote the word, 'princess!' I even gave you a hint, no MULTIPLE hints right after. I CALLED you princess for the rest of the night! Moron! You can't pick up anything, even when someone says it right into your ear."

Ahiru shook her head, and smiled knowingly. If he wanted to try to lie to her, that was fine. But this duck in particular had a knack of discovering feelings that others found hard to find, or identify.

Fakir huffed, and pulled her back into his embrace. "You know, the word 'princess' has 4 more letters than the word 'love', not to mention each letter is shaped completely differently; the only letter they share is 'e'!!"

Ahiru's only response was to sigh.

"Moron," he muttered contently, and they curled up and fell asleep to the soft pitter-patter of rain.

* * *

Author's Note: thank you for reading! I am contemplating writing about their "2nd time together", in the Dance Studio. Should be interesting. Definitely involves Ahiru trying to molest Fakir, Fakir tying Ahiru to the balance bar with her own tights, and a mystery character entering the room at quite an inopportune moment. 

I quite frankly don't want to hear any complaints over this story's super-graphicness, so you will not get sympathy from me if Fakir/Ahiru have destroyed your innocence.

Any grammatical/spelling errors? Let me know! Any OOC moments? Oh well, too bad. Let me know, and I'll try to correct it next time::big sunny smile::

P.S. totally my second time ever writing a lemon. So, regardless of my non-chalant attitude, I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism.


End file.
